How can I love you?
by Dragonmoon-Eclipse
Summary: **Chapter Seven is Up!!** Okay, so what, I'm three weeks behind schedule... Shawn Michaels and RVD fall in love. Can Rob handle their relationship?**m/m slash**
1. Realizations

Author's note- Hey all. Well, this story is a definate m/m slash, so if that offends you don't even bother to read it. You have been warned. As always, please r&r, and if you like this one, PLEASE check out and review my other stuff. Flames are welcome, I find them amusing.  
  
I mean absolutely no offense to either Shawn Michaels or Rob Van Dam, and have total respect for the both of them. This story is based on events that occurred just after Survivor Series, and a total b.s. lie that my stepfather told me about Shawn Michaels, that I now know is b.s. but I couldn't get it out of my head. So Tim, this story is dedicated to you.  
  
Also, for those of you who don't know your wrestlers:  
  
Jay Reso= Christian  
  
Glen Jacobs=Kane  
  
Chris Irvine= Chris Jericho  
  
That's it for the minor characters in this chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing having to do with the WWE. This story in no way represtents the views of anyone in the WWE, it's just based on the idea that sprung from my stepdad messing with me and saying that he read an article (WHICH DOESN'T EXIST, BTW!!!) that said that Shawn Michaels was getting divorced and had just come out of the closet.  
  
  
  
Rob Van Dam heard the referee beginning the three count. He tuned everything out; the pain of the impact from his five-star frog splash, the crowd, the announcers' voices; and just concentrated on pinning Jericho. The referee struck the mat a third time, and he heard the bell ring, the entire crowd started screaming.  
  
He jumped up from the pin, and raised his arms, despite the pain that nearly made him wince. He was hot, sweaty, and tired, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. He had a chance at the belt.  
  
Rob had meant what he said; he respected Shawn Michaels and was glad that it had been him to walk out of the Elimination Chamber with the belt. Better him than Hunter. Despite all of that though, he was determined to be the World Heavyweight Champion; the title that would have been his months ago had it not been for Ric Flair hitting him with a steel chair.  
  
He turned to leave the ring, and saw Shawn Michaels standing a few feet away from him. Rob stepped back slightly, going into a defensive posture. He didn't think that Shawn was the type of guy that would jump him to improve his chances, but still. better safe than out on injury.  
  
Shawn flashed him a smile and extended one of his hands. After hesitating a moment, Rob took his hand and Shawn raised it, pointing at him. Rob looked out over the crowd at all of the people cheering wildly, and smiled. Shawn's music came on, and Rob resisted the urge to mouth the words; he had always enjoyed Shawn's song.  
  
He felt Shawn's hand squeeze his slightly, and turned to look at him. Shawn's face had grown serious. He looked at him for a moment and then spoke quietly so that the microphones around the ring wouldn't pick up his voice. "We should get together sometime before the match."  
  
Rob nodded, "You got it." He wondered why Shawn would even mention it, since it was normal to sit down and discuss a match a few hours before it began.  
  
Shawn flashed him a killer smile, and Rob smiled back. Shawn turned and left the ring, walking so that he could touch the hands of the fans on the left side of the ramp. Rob did the same on the right, and then moved into the back, not pausing at the top of the ramp. He was tired, sweaty, and sore; all he wanted to do was shower, change, go back to his hotel room, and crash.  
  
On his way back to his dressing room, Rob nearly bumped Chris Irvine outside of the locker room that he shared with Jay Reso. The blonde Canadian gave him a grin. "Hey Rob, great match. That frog splash hurts like a bitch when ya use it." Chris winced slightly, rubbing his abdomen.  
  
Rob laughed. "I warned ya, Chris. You did a decent job though. With some practice."  
  
Chris held up a hand, chuckling, and grimicing at the pain that laughter caused."Nah Rob, I think I'll leave the insanely painful moves up to you. Whatcha up to tonight?"  
  
"Planning on getting some sleep, man. I am wiped," Rob gave him a tired smile. "Why, whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Probably nothing; I had just thought about going out for a bit. you know, grab a couple beers or something."  
  
Rob sighed softly, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that Chris. Why don't you ask Jay, Shawn or maybe Glen?"  
  
Chris gave him a surprised look. "Shawn is.well.let's just say that after what I heard, I wouldn't be comfortable going anywhere with him."  
  
Rob looked at him, raising his eyebrows. " What do you mean, 'after what I heard'? I haven't heard anything."  
  
Chris looked around and gestured for Rob to follow him into his dressing room. Once they were inside, he shut and locked the door. He turned to him. "Alright man, you can't say a word, and no one can no this came from me, but. I was talking to one of the hairstylists earlier. Shawn is leaving Mandy."  
  
Rob sat on one of the room's folding chairs. "Okay, so the guy's getting a divorce. You should really cut him some slack, man."  
  
"It's not the fact that he's leavin' her that bugs me, Rob. It's why. Shawn just came out."  
  
It took a moment to sink in, and then Rob's eyes widened in shock. "You're telling me that the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels, is gay? No way man. I mean he's been married for years."  
  
Chris nodded. "He told Mandy that he's been fightin' it for years, and that's the reason that he married her. He didn't want people to know. What better way to hide it than to get a wife and have a kid?"  
  
Rob sighed, standing up. He decided right then and there that everything going on in Shawn's life wasn't his problem, not for tonight at least. "I am going to go hit the showers, man. I'll call you tonight, if I don't get too tired."  
  
Chris got up and walked Rob to the door unlocking it. "Alright, Rob. Just don't tell him that I said anything, 'kay?"  
  
"You got my word on it, man. Night."  
  
"Later, Rob." Chris Irvine shut the door and went into the bathroom to finish packing, never noticing that the hidden camera that Biscoff had hidden in the main part of his locker room before the show, was still rolling.  
  
About ten minutes later, Rob stood in the shower, steamy water cascading down his back. He stood there for a while, allowing the water's heat and pressure to relieve some of the tension in his back and shoulder muscles. The last few minutes of his time in the ring kept replaying through his mind. He shook his head. There was no way that Shawn had been hitting on hi. was there?  
  
What he found unnerving as hell was that a part of him liked the idea that Shawn might be attracted to him. He was usually really open-minded, but. He realized something that completely shocked him. He was attracted to Shawn Michaels.  
  
He leaned against the shower wall, letting out a shuddering breath. "Get a grip on yourself," he said quietly. "You're Rob Van Dam. Mr. Monday Night. There is no way that you could be. There is no way that you're." He closed his eyes, taking in another deep breath before saying it outloud. "Oh my God. I've got the hots for Shawn."  
  
Rob stayed in the shower a while longer, his mind racing. He closed his eyes and took a few cleansing breaths, easily clearing his mind. "Okay Rob, you can handle this." He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Let's think about this logically." He moved over to the bathroom mirror, wiping the steam off of it with one of his hands and looking at his reflection. "One, Chris could be wrong." He moved over to the slightly ajar door that led to his locker room, pushing it open as he said, "Two, you don't even know if he feels." Rob stopped in his Tracks, heat leaping into his throat and words dying on his lips. There, sitting in one of the room's benches, was Shawn Michaels.  
  
  
  
Author's note- Please stick with this story, and I promise that next chapter will be much more interesting. I'm really going to try to post chapter two by Sunday night. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post new chapters.  
  
And PLEASE r&r my other stories. Even if you completely hate them, I want to know what you think.  
  
E-mail me suggestions on what you'd like to see happen on any of my stories, and I might even use them. P.S., I've kinda hit writer's block on a couple of them, so suggestions would be very, VERY helpful. 


	2. First Kiss

Author's notes- Alright.alright.I know. I missed my self-imposed deadline. I do that a lot. I know this chapter is really short, but I promise that I'll post more tomorrow. probably. Tonight's RAW gave me huge amounts of inspiration. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. Keep 'em coming!  
  
And PLEASE r&r my other stuff!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. For the rest of the disclaimer, see chapter one.  
  
Rob stood there for a few seconds in uncomfortable silence. "Ummm. Hi Shawn. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Hiya Rob. Long enough to hear quite a few interesting things. You should learn to talk to yourself less loudly." Shawn got up, a slight grin on his face.  
  
Rob could feel himself start to blush and did his best to stop it. He decided to try to play it off, as if he had been talking about someone else."So I have a little crush on someone. Big deal."  
  
Shawn laughed, walking towards him. "I heard exactly who you have a crush on, Rob." Rob suddenly realized that he had been unconsciously backing up the whole time that Shawn had been talking as his back hit the wall. Shawn stopped a few inches in front of Rob. "And I am flattered."  
  
Rob did his best to stay calm. "So Shawn, what brings you to my--" Rob was cut off as Shawn leaned foreward and gently kissed him. Rob froze momentarily, and then relaxed, kissing back. He was surprised at the spark that he felt in that kiss, by the amount of chemistry that he had never felt this strongly before in any other kiss. After a few moments, Shawn broke away, looking as if he had felt that spark as intensly as Rob had.  
  
They stood, looking at each other in absolute silence for a few moments. Shawn spoke first. "I.ummm. was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." He chuckled. "And here I was, spending the last few months trying to think of a way to ask you out without making it seem like I was asking you out."  
  
Rob blinked and then lookd at him. "Few months?"  
  
Shawn smiled slightly. "Yeah. I've been trying to work up the courage to do something like this since just after I came back as leader of the nWo. So, what do ya say? Want to go out for a bit?"  
  
Rob smiled nervously. "Yeah, sounds great. Only."  
  
"What is it? You have some lady in you life, so you can't, right?" Rob could tell that Shawn was really trying not to sound disappointed. "I totally understand, man -"  
  
"-No, you don't. What I was going to say is only, could we keep it quiet for a while? I'm cool with going out, but I want people to know on my terms."  
  
Shawn immediately brightened. "Yeah, sure we can. Actually with everything that's going on with Mandy, you know the divorce and custody shit, it may be easier if we kept it quiet." He looked over Rob quickly, an amused smile creeping up on his face. "I'll wait out by my limo while you get dressed." Rob, remembering that he was standing there in only a towel, and was a tad aroused, turned a very bright shade of red. Shawn turned and walked out of the room, glancing back at Rob one last time before closing the door behind him.  
  
Rob stood there for a few more minutes before going over and unzipping his gym bag. He grabbed his street clothes, a brush, and a blowdryer and went into the bathroom, this time making absolutely sure that the door was closed behind him. 


	3. Dating is great, Getting caught isn't

Disclaimer: IF YOU CARE, SEE THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
A half hour later, Rob and Shawn walked into a local dance club. Shawn walked towards the stairs that led up to the V.I.P. lounge. Rob followed apprehensively, stopping at the base of the stairway. Shawn, who was a few steps ahead of him, turned back and looked at him. "What's wrong Rob?"  
  
Rob sighed softly. "Well, we agreed to keep this quiet for now, and this is the place that most of the RAW talent goes to after the show."  
  
Shawn smiled, moving back down the steps. He took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "C'mon Rob, everything will be fine. All we have to say is that we were discussing the match and decided to go out for a bit. No one needs to know that this is any more than two buddies having a beer."  
  
Rob nodded and together they made their way up the stairs. He knew that Chris didn't usually go to this bar, so they should be safe. The bouncer at the top of the winding staircase took one look at them and opened the door.  
  
They moved inside. None of the other WWE people had shown up, but it was still early. Shawn turned to him. "Grab us a table and I'll get the drinks." At Rob's nod, he headed towards the bar. Rob turned and headed towards a nearby booth, which was meant to seat four. He slid into the booth, facing towards the door, and waited for Shawn to come over.  
  
A few minutes later, he saw Chris, Jeff Hardy, and Jay walk in. He tried to look completely normal as they spotted him and waved. He smiled and waved back, and Chris began threading his way through the room and over to the table. The other two moved off and took seats at the bar.  
  
Chris grinned and pulled over a chair from another table, sitting backwards on it so that he could rest his arms on the chair's wooden back. "Heya man. Thought you were gonna call."  
  
Rob grinned at him. "Never got back to the hotel, buddy, otherwise I would have. Shawn insisted on talkin' about the match this upcoming Monday and then we decided to go out for some beers."  
  
"Are you gonna be okay with him, after what we talked about?" Chris' face was filled with concern.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. I don't think he's gonna try anything, Chris. Thanks for checkin' on me though." It totally disconcerted Rob how easily he could lie to one of his best friends. He saw Shawn heading back and gave him a smile, "Go join the guys and have fun."  
  
Chris looked at him. "Alright man, if ya need any help, lemme know. And give me a call when you get in, just so I know you're back to the hotel, safe." Chris gave Shawn a brief nod and walked over to the bar. Rob noticed that he sat so that he could keep the corner of his eye on their table. He smiled inwardly. If he only knew.  
  
Shawn came over and sat down, passing him a beer. "Nice job. I told ya that they wouldn't suspect a thing."  
  
"Yeah well just the same, let's go to a place that Chris doesn't happen to go to next time." Rob sipped his beer.  
  
Shawn chuckled, placing a hand on Rob's knee. He spoke in a hushed tone, "Well I suppose that it's a great sign that you're already talking about a second date."  
  
At about three in the morning, Shawn walked Rob up to his door. He smiled softly. "I had a fantastic time tonight, Rob."  
  
Rob smiled back, "Same here. Do I get a second date?"  
  
Shawn grinned. "You better believe it. So, see you at the gym tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course. Night Shawn."  
  
"Night Rob." Shawn leaned forward, kissing him gently. Rob kissed back, running his hands through Shawn's hair. That was the moment that Rob's roommate, Glen Jacobs, decided to open the door.  
  
Shawn and Rob both froze for a moment and then leapt apart. Glen looked completely embarrassed. "Sorry guys. I was just going for some ice." Glen moved hurriedly towards the stairs to go hunt down an ice machine.  
  
Shawn looked at Rob, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well, this'll be fun to explain."  
  
"I got it." Rob said, the blush on his face just starting to fade.  
  
Shawn looked at him. "Nah, I can't just leave you alone to deal with this."  
  
Rob smiled at him. "Trust me, I got it. Glen probably won't say another word about it. We made a pact when we first started rooming together. We keep each other's secrets. It's cool Shawn, don't worry about it."  
  
Shawn smiled. "If you're sure. Night then." He started walking backwards towards the elevator.  
  
Rob smiled after him, moving into his doorway. "Night."  
  
Shawn turned and moved into the elevator, hitting the button for his floor. As Rob watched the doors slide closed, he knew that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
True to his word, the first thing that he did was call Chris to let him know that he was home. His meddlesome best friend kept him on the phone for fifteen minutes, until he finally feigned tiredness and was able to hang up. About halfway through his phone conversation, Glen had come back with his ice. He put the ice in the room's tiny freezer and then took a seat on the couch, waiting for Rob to hang up.  
  
Rob finally set the receiver on the hook, taking a deep breath. If Glen wouldn't agree to stay quiet, then everything would be complicated tenfold.  
  
Rob went over and sat on the couch, looking at Glen. Glen just looked back, an uncomfortable silence elapsing between the two. Glen finally spoke first. "You and Shawn? I never would have figured it."  
  
Rob chuckled nervously, "Yeah, well, up until just after RAW, neither would I have."  
  
Glen looked at him with his intense blue eyes. "Spill it, Rob." Rob told him everything, even Chris' warning. He knew that he could trust Glen not to turn around and say anything about the conversation with Chris. Afterwards, Glen was speechless for a moment. "Damn, Rob."  
  
Rob looked at him. " Shawn is so amazing. Please don't tell anyone, Glen. Especially not Chris. He'd flip out, and we both know it."  
  
Glen smiled at him. "You're secret's safe with me, as long as you promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Warn me next time you two have a date! Walking 'in on you' like that was damn embarrassing, and yes, I would feel that way if it was a woman too."  
  
Rob grinned at his friend. "Yeah I know. Prude."  
  
Glen smirked, "Yes I am a prude, and damn proud of it."  
  
Glen and Rob looked at each other for a few moments, and then simultaneously doubled over, laughing. Rob was extremely relieved that he could trust his roommate to keep his secret. Now his only problem was Chris, or so he thought. That night, Rob went to sleep, completely unaware that Eric Biscoff had just finished watching the footage that his hidden camera had caught on tape.  
  
  
  
Author's notes- Well, I'd say that I'm doing pretty well **knock on wood**. Three chapters in four days. not bad... Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and as always, reviews are appreciated, and flames are laughed at heartily. I hope to have the next chapter up either tomorrow or later tonight, and please remember, this chapter takes place last Monday, after RAW, not Monday as in yesterday. 


	4. Suuure no one knows about the resteraunt

Shawn pulled the rental car up in front of the small Italian bistro, turning in his seat to smile at Rob. "Relax, babe. None of the other guys knows about this place."  
  
Rob smiled nervously. "I hope so. The others are beginning to notice that we've been together almost constantly during the past few days."  
  
Shawn chuckled softly, and they both got out of the car, Rob moving around it to stand next to him on the sidewalk. He took Rob's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You worry too much, Gumby. I'm tellin' ya, there's no way that anyone'll see us here." He led Rob inside and up to the hostess. She looked up and he smiled. "Reservation for Shawn."  
  
She looked down at the notebook on the podium, and looked back up. "Of course sir, your table will be ready in a few minutes." She moved off, to find someone to go clear a table.  
  
Rob looked at Shawn, "Are you positive that no one knows about this place?"  
  
Shawn closed the distance between him and kissed him, lingering a few moments before pulling away. He smiled slightly. "Don't worry so much, babe."  
  
  
  
Eric Bischoff sat in the corner of the restaurant, waiting for his sister to get back. He looked around the place, glad that he had let her pick the restaurant. There was no way that any of the WWE staff would bump into him here.  
  
His sister, Melanie, walked out of the ladies' room and headed back towards their table. He and Melanie were as different as night and day. She had inherited their mother's honey-blonde hair and blue eyes, while he had gotten their father's dark looks. And she had always been kind and sweet, while he had grown ruthless and conniving. Despite the differences, though, they were close.  
  
Eric flashed he a smile as she sat down. "Hey Mel, so anyways.what's new?"  
  
She smiled back, picking up her menu. "Not a heck of a lot, Eric."  
  
The bell above the door rang and he automatically glanced over at it, looking at the people walking in. The smile on his face wiped clean.  
  
He heard Mel chuckle, "You're too damn nosy, bro." Her words trailed away as she recognized the couple. "Oh my God, is that.?"  
  
"Yeah Mel, it is." There, standing in the doorway, holding hands, was Shawn Michaels and Rob Van Dam.  
  
Eric shook his head. He had watched the tape, and it had unnerved him a bit. But he had decided to keep it quiet for now; he really hadn't thought that it had any bearing on him or RAW, up until now. He sighed. There was absolutely no way that they were a couple, it just wasn't possible. There had to be another explanation. He wracked his brain for one, and then came up with a rationalization. Rob knew about Shawn and was just being nice. Rob was being his usual positive self.  
  
And then, he saw them kiss.  
  
  
  
Author's note- Sorry about the length of this chapter. I am having a houseful of people here tomorrow, and I need to finish cleaning. **groans**. Anyways, I will try to get two chapters up after they leave tomorrow, but.we'll see. I might have to wait until Friday. Please keep the reviews coming.  
  
Oh, and by the way, I got a kick out of the "Eric Bischoff being worse than the KGB" comment. Just thought I'd mention that. 


	5. What will Eric Do?

Disclaimer: Ooops. I forgot to do one for last chapter. C'mon people. For any of you who care, just read page one! Otherwise, onward with the story!  
  
  
  
Later that night, Eric Bischoff sat behind his desk in the makeshift office that had been set up for him for the night's house show. He opened the desk drawer, pulled out a pencil, and began tapping it against the desk; a nervous habit that he had had since he was a kid. He hadn't approached Shawn and Rob in the restaurant earlier, and had waited for them to leave before leaving himself. He knew that neither of them had seen him, and was just as glad; he really had absolutely no clue how to handle this situation. For once in his life, Eric Bischoff, the ultimate schemer, was completely and utterly stumped.  
  
He sighed softly, knowing that he had to do something soon. The HBK/RVD match was only two nights away. Eric knew that he couldn't let them mess up his main event; Smackdown's ratings were already significantly higher than his. Stephanie was winning and he couldn't allow that. Vince McMahon wasn't going to fire "daddy's little girl", but Eric knew that, in Vince's eyes, he was expendable. If only they had written the script so that Hunter had retained the title. Eric shook his head, refusing to let himself complete the thought. "If only's" were useless; he knew that he had to act and act now, before RAW.  
  
Eric picked up his phone, fingers hesitating over the keypad, wanting so much to call her. but he closed his hand, taking a deep breath. He had to handle this on his own. Knowing that there was no point in putting it off any longer, he dialed Val Venis' number.  
  
Val picked up on the second ring. "Val Venis."  
  
Eric sighed, praying that this guy wouldn't keep grating on his nerves. He had chosen Val for the trade, but at the time he didn't know how annoying he could be. "Val it's me. Tell Rob Van Dam and Shawn Michaels that I need to see them in my office, pronto."  
  
"Sure thing, Mr. Bischoff," Val said in a sugary, all too sweet tone. Eric nearly groaned out loud. All he needed was another suck up around here. Rico was enough for the whole company, let alone RAW. "Sir, is there anything you want to tell me? I mean you did appoint me as Staff Superviser."  
  
Eric sighed again, as this was only about the ten-millionth time that day that Val had reminded him of it. "No Val. There's really not anything that you need to know about. Tell them that it's about their match on Monday."  
  
"Alright, sir. I'll send them right up." Eric could almost taste the disappointment in his voice. He had had second thoughts (and third, and fourth for that matter) about the wisdom of giving Val this job; he seemed to enjoy stirring up problems a bit too much. But Eric also knew that he needed the help, and Val was the same build, age, ect., as the majority of the other wrestlers on RAW. He simply didn't need him in the ring, and he needed the fresh perspective that Val could give to the company.  
  
Eric hung up the phone without saying goodbye and took a deep breath, massaging his temples. He already had a headache, and he had a feeling that he was in for a long, tough next few days.  
  
A few minutes later, Rob walked into the GM's office to find Shawn already there, sitting in one of two folding metal chairs. Rob somehow managed not to smile or keep glancing at Shawn. Instead, he closed the door behind him and focused on Eric. "You wanted ta see me?"  
  
Eric rose from his desk, not even bothering to plaster on his usual fake smile. "Yeah, I did. Have a seat, Rob." He gestured to the empty chair.  
  
Rob sat down, and Shawn gave him a terse nod of greeting. Rob gave him the same greeting, only his eyes betraying any hint of emotion. It killed him to have to act like that towards his boyfriend, but he knew that any more than that would have tipped off Biscoff. Rob didn't trust himself to be able to speak, but before he had to test his luck, Shawn spoke aloud the question that they were both wondering. "Why'd ya call us in here?"  
  
Eric sat back down in his chair. "Alright guys, here's the deal. I know about you two." He held up a hand when Shawn opened his mouth to say something. Rob was feeling queasy, and looked like he had just found out that his dog had died. "I'm not playing mind games here, and I'm not fishing for information. I was in the restaurant earlier."  
  
Rob turned pale and started trembling. Shawn, basically knowing that the jig was up, put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "How many people have you told Bischoff?"  
  
"None. As far as I know, the only other person that knows is my sister. We went out to lunch today, and just happened to pick the same bistro that you did." Eric sighed. "Look, my only concern is that your emotions don't screw up my main event. I looked through the script earlier, and it's going to be a brutal match."  
  
"We'll be fine, Eric. The match'll go great." Shawn said, confidently. He knew that they could shove aside their feelings for each other for one night.  
  
Eric smiled, looking relieved. "Great. You boys do your jobs on Monday, and I swear that I'll keep what's going on between you two quiet for as long as you need me to."  
  
Rob looked up and finally spoke, glad that his voice wasn't too shaky. "Why would you do that for us?"  
  
Eric picked up a small, silver picture frame from inside of the foliage of the potted plant that sat on his desk. He smiled down at the picture of Stephanie McMahon, and gently caressed the photograph's cheek. He looked back up at them, slightly misty-eyed. "Because I know what it feels like to be in love and to have to keep it a secret."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes- Another short chapter. but cooking and cleaning up after a gazillion people is tiring. Just in case you were wondering, yes the "her" that Eric was going to call for advice was Stephanie McMahon. And no, I'm not cruel to my muses.**grins evilly and winks**. This idea just popped into my mind after talking to a friend of mine about our favorite wrestling moments. One of hers happened to be the Stephanie-Eric kiss. Actually, I was going to have our ol' buddy Eric get insightful and philosophical, but I was afraid that I would scare you all off. Come to think of it, I would have been scared myself. Insightful, caring Eric Bishcoff.**shudders**  
  
Also, for any of you who may be confused by the timeline, chapters four and five take place on the Friday before that awesome HBK/RVD match. Chapter six will probably be the same night, but I'm not quite sure yet.  
  
Please keep the reviews coming!!! 


	6. When in doubt, crying will get you every...

Shawn walked by the doorway of the room that Rob was stretching in and then walked backwards a few steps. Rob smiled, shaking his head slightly. It amazed him that Shawn could make something that would look totally goofy if someone else did it look graceful. Then he noticed the camera and he quickly wiped the smile from his face.  
  
Shawn grinned. "Hey Gumby, I've been lookin' all over for ya." He walked up to Rob, speaking in a slightly playful, teasing tone. "There's something that I want from you, young man."  
  
Rob grinned. "Yeah, well, there's something that I want from you too." He knew fully well that people would assume that he meant the title. If they only knew.  
  
"You know, you remind me of a younger. well, me. Except your missing one thing."  
  
"Yeah, and what's that?" Rob was completely caught off guard when Shawn slapped him hard enough to make him reel. Instinct took over and Rob immediately backhanded him. Each of them drew himself up to full height, leaving the two of them glaring at one another as the camera faded out.  
  
The camera and lighting people walked out immediately to go get ready to film elsewhere. Shawn kicked the door closed, and wrapped his arms around Rob. "Baby, I am so sorry. Bischoff put me up to it. he wanted to be sure that we could fight each other tonight."  
  
"It's cool, Shawn. I'm sorry too. Looks like I nailed you pretty damn hard ." Shawn's face was still slightly red from the impact.  
  
Shawn smiled, and leaned in, gently kissing him. After a moment he pulled back. "We okay?"  
  
Rob smiled. " 'Course we are babe."  
  
Rob pinned Shawn for the last time, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze as the referee began the three count. He and Shawn hadn't locked eyes all throughout the match, each knowing that if they did their concentration would be broken.  
  
The referee had almost counted to three when Rob was yanked from the ring. He stood in front of Hunter a split second too long, his mind racing; this wasn't in the script.  
  
Hunter punched the already weakened Rob Van Dam, and gave him the Pedigree. Rob, already exhausted, crumpled to the floor. He could distantly hear the crowd screaming as he lay there, barely coherent. He then heard a sickening thud as Hunter delivered the backbreaker to his boyfriend, on a steel chair.  
  
Shawn Michaels lay on his bed and looked at the alarm clock, sighing as he read the time. Twelve fifteen in the fucking morning. He somehow knew that Rob wasn't asleep yet either, that the match had emotionally drained his boyfriend just as much as it had drained him.  
  
He sat up and clicked on the bedside lamp, picking up a small slip of paper. Shawn hesitated a moment, praying that Glen wasn't asleep and wasn't going to be pissed that he was calling this late, and then picked up the phone in his hotel room, and dialed Rob's number.  
  
Three rings. Just as he was about to hang up, he Glen picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
He didn't sound like he had just rolled out of bed, but. "Glen, it's Shawn. Sorry if I just woke you up."  
  
"Nah, you didn't. I'm glad you called." Glen's voice lowered a bit, "Rob's been crying all night, man. I was gonna call Chris, but he has no clue about you two. Then I was gonna call you, but I couldn't find your number."  
  
"Alright man, I'll be right down." Shawn hung up the receiver without saying goodbye and then took a deep breath. After a moment, he hopped out of bed, pulling on the jeans that he had worn earlier, along with a clean t- shirt and a pair of sneakers. He ran a brush though his hair on his way to the door, tossing it over his shoulder as he walked out of his bedroom. He moved to the front door and walked out, making sure that he had his card key, and then closed it behind him.  
  
Shawn opened the stairwell door and rushed down the stairs, taking two at a time, despite his back being sore. He sighed. Leave it up to his stubborn boyfriend not to write down his room number or call him when he was this upset. He tugged open the door at the right floor and ran quietly down the hall, not stopping until he reached Rob and Glen's room.  
  
He knocked softly, unable to open it as he had no card key to get in. A very tired looking Glen opened it. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, and hadn't even bothered to grab a mask; his dark, curly hair fell into his face to hide his scars. He stepped aside to let Shawn into the room. "Thank God you're here."  
  
Shawn sighed. "Where is he?"  
  
Glen gestured towards the bedroom. "He's been crying since he got back. He refused to call you; said that you were stressed out and that he didn't want to add to it."  
  
"I'll handle it."  
  
"Good." Glen walked back to the couch and flopped down onto it, pulling a comforter over himself and sticking one arm beneath his pillow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep!"  
  
Shawn shook his head and chuckled softly before moving to the open bedroom door. He could hear Rob faintly crying inside. Shawn took a deep breath and then knocked softly.  
  
"I told you to go away, Glen." Rob turned and looked at the silouette that was outlined in the doorway. "Shawn?"  
  
Shawn moved over to the queen-sized bed and sat down next to Rob, brushing a strand of hair from his boyfriend's face and smiling softly. "Yeah Gumby, I'm here."  
  
Rob looked up at him, tears running down his cheeks. "I was so worried--"  
  
Shawn put a finger to his lips. "I know. It's okay." He leaned down and gently kissed him and then pulled away, wiping the tears from his cheeks with one hand. "Don't you worry about a thing, love. Just get some sleep."  
  
Rob smiled weakly. "Will you stay for a while?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay. I'll stay as long as you want me to." Shawn kicked off his shoes, pulled off his t-shirt, and lay down in the bed next to Rob, flashing him a wry grin. "But I'm warnin' ya, I snore."  
  
Rob chuckled softly, laying his head on Shawn's chest, and putting his arms around him. "I think I can deal with that. Night Shawn."  
  
"Night Rob." Shawn smiled softly as his boyfriend fell asleep, snuggled up against him. It just didn't get any better than this.  
  
  
  
Author's notes- Alright, alright, I know. It took me forever to get this chapter up. I was umm. busy.  
  
Jericho muse: Noooo, I believe the correct term is. LAZY!!!  
  
Author: ALRIGHT, I was lazy! Ya happy?  
  
Jericho: **grins cockily** Extremely. I am after all, THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!  
  
Author: Why would you want to use that dam line?! The character who said it died a horrible death!!! Wait a sec. this isn't even your story! Leave!  
  
Jericho: Make me! I am A HUGE ROCK STAR!!! I can be in any story that I want.  
  
Author: Damn muses. **sighs, smiling softly** I only keep him around because he's hot.  
  
Jericho: **grins ** Yeah, I know I'm hot. **poses to show off his muscles**  
  
Author: **rolls her eyes** Anywho, I should have the next chapter by later tonight, I hope.**knocks on wood** Actually, last Monday's events put me in the mood to write a definite Jericho/Christian fic. So that should be up eventually. Also, I am going to try to get up the next chapter in my story "Dreams Fulfilled" soon. Well, that's about all that I have to say for now.  
  
Jericho: That's not all I have to say.  
  
Author: Yes it is! We're done boring the readers to death!!! Keep the reviews and suggestions coming!!!! 


	7. Assumptions are Typically a Bad Thing

Rob woke up slowly; wrapped in Shawn's arms, warm sunlight drifting in through the blinds of his room. He smiled; for the first time since he joined the WWE, he felt totally safe and at peace. It hit him at that moment. He really loved Shawn.  
  
After lying there a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked up at Shawn. Shawn smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair. "Morning."  
  
"Awake long?" Rob asked, not yet willing to leave the comfort of his boyfriend's arms. When Shawn nodded, he smiled. "You could've gotten up."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I was watching you sleep."  
  
Glen knocked on the room door. "Guys. I'm going to go get us some coffee. Be back in a few." They heard Glen's footsteps move away and the front door open and then heard it click shut.  
  
  
  
Chris walked away from the counter of the hotel's front desk, slipping the card key into his pocket. It hadn't been too hard to get; all he had needed to do was smile at the clerk and give her an autograph and she'd almost melted in her shoes. Then again, he was a huge rock star, and one of the best wrestlers on Monday night RAW. He waved at Glen Jacobs from across the lobby, noting that Glen was on his way towards the parking lot; probably to go get some coffee or something.  
  
He got into the elevator and hit the button for Rob's floor, grinning. Chris was going to call first, to see if his friend would actually want to go out to breakfast, but he had decided against it. Surprises were great, and there was nothing more fun than trying to aggravate his "Zenned-out" friend. Who knew, maybe today it would actually work.  
  
He swiped the card key in the front door, trying to open it as quietly as possible. He walked in, and his eyes were immediately drawn to a neatly folded pile of blankets and pillows on the couch. Chris smirked. So, Rob had had company last night and Glen had slept on the couch.  
  
Chris walked over to the bedroom, giving a small knock before walking in. He smiled and started to say some sarcastic comment about late sleepers, and then he saw Shawn Michaels and his best friend cuddling on the bed. His mouth just dropped open. He stood frozen in his tracks for a few moments, too stunned to say anything.  
  
  
  
Rob sighed, glancing at the alarm clock. "I guess we should get up. it's already ten."  
  
"Nah, it's our day off, remember. I say that we just relax for a few more minutes."  
  
Rob grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." The front door opened again, causing Rob's grin to widen. "Glen probably forgot his car keys."  
  
  
  
Rob sat upright instantly, going pale. "Chris, I-"  
  
He held up a hand, still in shock. "I'm gonna go sit in the living room ." He turned and left the room, moving over to the couch.  
  
Shawn got up, and pulled on his t-shirt and shoes and ran his fingers through his hair. Rob, who had gotten up and pulled on a pair of jeans himself, tossed him a brush. Shawn caught it, brushed out his brownish- auburn hair, and headed towards the door. He stood there and waited for Rob, who came over when he was done with his own hair. They had both decided to wear it down. "He was going to find out sooner or later, Gumby." Shawn squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, " You ready?"  
  
He took a deep breath and then took his boyfriend's hand. "Well. no. But I'm as ready as I can be." He opened the door with his free hand and then led Shawn into the living room.  
  
Chris was sitting on the couch, trying to get over the initial shock, when Rob walked in, holding Shawn's hand. The two friends locked eyes for a few moments, each completely silent.  
  
Rob finally let go of Shawn's hand and sat next to Chris on the couch, deciding to break the heavy silence first. "Say something Chris. Anything at all."  
  
Chris finally found his voice. "How long.?"  
  
"Since last Monday night. Just after RAW." Rob sighed. "I couldn't tell you. I was too afraid of how you'd react. You're my best friend; the last thing I wanted was to lose you."  
  
Chris snapped out of it. He sat there for a moment longer and then leaned over, hugging Rob. "Damn it Rob, you can tell me anything, you know that." After a few moments, he let go of Rob. "Now, it looks to me like we have a lot to talk about."  
  
Rob smiled. "Yeah, I guess we do."  
  
"And Rob," Chris became serious for a moment. "Never think that again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never think that I'm gonna be a big enough assclown to ditch my best friend over anything. You get me?" Rob nodded and Chris grinned. "Good. Because if you ever do, I'll have to kick your ass."  
  
Rob grinned back. "Yeah, well it seems to me that I was the one who one the triple threat match and had the title shot."  
  
"Yeah. Oh, and by the way, did you ever send Scott Steiner a thank you card for that one?" Chris stood up. "C'mon, Junior. I'm starving." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Shawn, you comin' with?"  
  
Shawn shook his head, walking over to the two of them. Chris looked slightly uncomfortable around him. "I think that you two have a lot to talk about."  
  
Rob got up, grabbing his jacket. "Alright Chris, let's get outta here. Oh, and by the way, I'm driving."  
  
"No way in hell, Junior! I'm not risking my life and my sanity because you're behind the wheel. Face it Rob, your driving is like a match with the Big Show. You know in advance that it isn't gonna pretty."  
  
Rob gave a massive sigh. "Fine, you can drive."  
  
Chris headed over to the door and began to whine. "C'mon. I'm hungry."  
  
Rob rolled his eyes. "You and your bottomless pit." He smiled at Shawn, and then leaned in, gently kissing him. Shawn kissed back for a few moments and then Rob pulled away, well aware of how uncomfortable it made his best friend. "See ya later?"  
  
Shawn smiled. "But of course. Pick you up around eight tonight?"  
  
"Sounds great." Rob turned to Chris. "Alright, let's go." He moved out of the front door, following Chris down the hall. He smiled. Chris' interrogation would be worth it; he had his best friend back.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Aura. Thanks for being there for me, no matter what. I owe ya one, chica.  
  
Also, to my friend Jenna. Thanks a ton for all of the help with my website, since you know that I reaaalllly suck at that kind of stuff. You're a lifesaver.  
  
And finally, to Steve. Thanks for worrying about me, when no one else seemed to care. Things'll get better, just hang in there.  
  
Alright, enough of this sappy stuff. As far as posting, we'll see how it goes; both my comp and my mother have been giving me issues, so I'll mainly be posting on weekends now. Also, I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter for a new story. Edge and Rey Mysterio. Hopefully it'll be up soon.  
  
Well, that's it. Later all. 


End file.
